A Canadian Nerd In Ylisse
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: A young adult Canadian is thrown into a mess of religious conflict, magic and divine beings.


Title: A Canadian Nerd In Ylisse

Summery: A young adult Canadian is thrown into a mess of religious conflict, magic and divine beings.

Warning this chapter contains gore, violence, and swearing

* * *

Chapter 1 - I'm Where?

Usually when I wake up from sleeping, I'm in my blackout curtained room so there shouldn't be any light bright enough to blind me in the morning unless someone in the house opened the curtains. Also you should be in a nice new bed my mind reminds me when I start to realize the difference between what I'm feeling underneath me and what my bed feels like.

"Chrom, we have to do something."

Are people over? Why didn't anyone wake me?

"What do you propose we do?"

When my vision returned some what from the blinding I received earlier, to reveal that not only am I not on my bed but I'm not even in my house.

"Where am I?" I asked, quickly sitting up. "Who are you people?" I skidded back until my back hit something.

"Peace friend, you're just outside of Southtown, Fredrick, Lissa and I found you laying here," said the one with raven, no dark blue hair, dyed maybe?

"Where's Southtown?"

"Near the border between Ylisse and Plegia,"

"No, really, like is it Ontario, Quebec?"

"I don't know those places you speak of, but maybe someone in Southtown has a map that can help you," Chrom said.

I really started to get agitated as anyone who lives in Canada should know the two most important provinces, unless…

"What State is this?"

"State? Do you mean country?"

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" I yelled, nearly on the verge of tears. "One minute I'm sleeping in my bedroom and the next I'm in the middle of nowhere with you three standing around so tell me where the fuck I am!"

"Whoa there, you are in the Halidom of Ylisse,"

"Ylisse? No no no, that…can't be right…" Chrom inched closer to me, I grabbed for the stick that was poking me and pulled. "Stay back!" I said pointing a sw…why do I have a sword.

"My lord stand back," Fredrick said pushing the two back and leveling his spear with me.

Frederick, stop," Chrom ordered, pushing down his spear, then turned to me and said. I know you're scared, so why don't you follow us to Southtown and everything can be set straight."

I didn't say or do anything for a little while, other then just contemplate his offer.

"Okay."

I put away my sword and stood up.

Being a little bit less panicked allowed me to notice that _something_ is not right with my body, of course this only lead to me to start to panic again. I tried to calm myself down with the thought that I must be hallucinating from some after effect of the drug the kidnappers must have used on me but one part of my mind whispered that it feels too real to not be.

I had my arms wrapped around me in some kind of comfort as the four of us walked to this 'Southtown'.

"I never did hear you're name," Chrom asked.

"My name is…" I didn't want to reveal my name, as things seem to be crazy right now.

 _Tweet Tweet_

"Robin."

"Robin? Is that foreign?" it shouldn't be foreign to any English speaking country. "…Ah, well. We can discuss it later, we're almost to the town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa said pointing in the direction of a plum of smoke rising from the horizon.

How convenient that the place they seek legitimacy is on fire part of my brain said but at the same time, I'm sure that I could hear the sound of screams.

"Is it a forest fire or some house fire out of control?" I asked.

"No, the land has seen rain in the past week, it must be those blasted brigands, no doubt…Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom said drawing his sword and rushing towards the smoke.

Brigands? Does he mean arsonists or gangs?

"Isn't this a matter for the police," I said, however I seemed to be ignored.

"What about her?" Federick said.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom said

"Aptly put, milord," Frederick said, galloping after Chrom.

"Let's go already!" Lissa said, following after the two.

This could be a trap…but the screams sound too real…

"Okay."

I fast walked/jogged over to the town, making sure that I stuck near the tree line if I needed to take cover for any reason, and as I got closer the screams became louder and louder until finally I came upon the town. Old European style buildings dotted the town, most of which is on fire, I could see people running around and some waving around weapons.

Is this a movie set?

"So what are we…" Lissa had already disappeared from my sight it seems while I had been taking it all in. Damn, by myself, what should I do?

Shit, fuck.

If they have any guns I'm so screwed.

I did my very best to lightly step, thankfully this body does not have my cracking ankles or I would have been discovered.

"Well it looks like it just ain't you're day?" the bandit says, raising his axe.

I aim for his arm but I missed the joint and the bone deflected the sword. However the wound is enough to make the bandit drop his axe. "What the fuck?" He shouts grabbing his arm and spinning around to face me, I thrust at him with the sword but he is able to put his arm in the way. "HELP! MILITIA! H-gurk," I silenced him with a slash to the throat.

The sword is covered in blood of the man now laying on the ground.

What have I done?

"Well, what do we have here, a turncoat helping a Yisselian?"

I turn and find two bandits standing in front of me, shit.

"Damn, she got Tusken," one of them said looking around me.

"Don't worry, we'll pay his death tenfold, won't miss?" the other bandit said with a sinister grin as he took a step towards me.

Shit shit shit

"Stay back," I said, tho I could hear the shakiness of my own voice, my confidence slipping.

The grinning bandit knocked the sword out of my hands with his axe, and with it, my only defense. Double shit. I tried to find an exit out of here but the only way is through them.

"I get first dibs," the grinning bandit said.

"Sure, just 'urry it up Bones, I wanna 'ave a taste of 'er."

"Why don't you have a go at the one back there?" Bones said, as he approached me with his arms wide.

I shuffle back until I hit the house of the woman I just helped.

"Na, she's probably loose as shit after 'er son, I wanna 'ave something that ain't like some back ally whore,"

Bones grabbed I hold of me, pinning me against the house, I struggled against him with kicks and an attempted head butt.

"Hold still," he said, giving me a rough shove that knocked the wind out of me. "There we go." one of his hands underneath my overcoat and up my thigh. A cold shiver went down my spine as his hand traveled further still.

Out of the corner of my vision I thought I saw something move but I was more focused on what was in front of me.

"'Ere it up-Erk"

The other bandit fell to the ground and Bones turned to the noise, I saw my chance slamming my head into the side of his, knocking him back. There was a flash of blue behind him, then a sword was poking out of his chest, he coughed up blood before the sword was yanked out of him. Bones' body flops to the ground, blood begins to on the ground.

I slide down the walls as my knees give out.

"Robin?" I could hear the voice of that guy who called himself Chrom, but I just stared at the dead man, hands shaking. "Are you okay?" "ROBIN!"

I jerk, breaking out of my stupidor. "Sorry,"

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"I…um…" I quickly stand up, brushing off my overcoat. "Yes…I'm…ah, fine."

"Good, let's move then, before anymore arrive," Chrom says, grabbing my hand.

"Wait," I pull my hand loose, picking up my sword and working on taking the bandit's chain mail.

"Leave the dead be,"

"I'm getting protection, all I have right now is a few thin layers of fabric between me and an axe." "And you should take his gear too," I said to the woman pointing to the other bandit, causing a looked bewildered on her face at the suggestion. "You can use it to protect you're son," those final words encouraged the mother.

"Fine." Chrom helped the woman and I get our gear.

Once we finished, the four of us moved from building to building, careful to avoid any of the bandits. Soon we reached Fredrick and Lissa who were waiting in an ally.

"Mi'lord, you're back, you where taking so long that we were about to set out looking for you,"

"Yeah, I thought that something bad had happened to you!" Lissa said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you two, but I had to save Robin and Gretal from some bandits," Chrom said.

"I thought we had left her safely beyond the ruckus," Fredrick said in a tone that sounded accusing.

"I just wanted to help," I mumbled.

"Your helping endangered mi'lord," Fredrick said before adding. "And given the way you hold that sword and shield you've probably have no training to deal with this kind of situation so it would be better if you would leave it to us."

"Beg you're pardon mi'lord but if this woman hadn't stepped in my son would have been dead and myself taken and then killed," Gretal said, coming to my defense.

"Or all three of you would be dead, for it was luck that she was able to defeat such a opponent."

"Enough!" Chrom commanded. "What's done is done, right now we need to defeat these bandits before they can do anymore damage so the two of you need to make peace and then we can get a move on."

There was a moment of pause.

"Peace?" I held out my hand.

"Peace," Fredrick said, shaking my hand.

"So what do we do now?" Lissa asked.

"We defeat them just like I said," Chrom said.

"But how?" I asked. "there's dozens of them and five of us."

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Rally what's left of any local militia, arm the towns folk with weapons and whatever can be improvised as such, using our superior numbers to overrun them."

"That will take time," Chrom said. "Time which the bandits will use to kill townsfolk and loot the town."

"We are more likely to survive this way,"

"Robin's right my lord," Fredrick said. "We do not have the other Shepherds with us, also only you and I are capable in combat."

Chrom turned away from us, looking at the ruined town. "Fine," he sighed. "But we need to make this quick."


End file.
